


Back

by magnusbicon



Series: 3-Sentence Drabbles [10]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Human!Alec, M/M, merman!magnus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 01:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15232410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusbicon/pseuds/magnusbicon
Summary: “You came back,” he breathes out.





	Back

Alec runs his hand back and forth over the surface of the water and sighs, staring down at his reflection through the ripples, when suddenly he catches a glimpse of a tail.

His heart races as Magnus’ head emerges a moment later, and he leans further over the edge of the dock, reaching until Magnus’ fingers wrap around his own.

“You came back,” he breathes out. 


End file.
